


love me tender

by cougarlips



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: Fang loved Vanille. It was a fact; innate, ingrained into every fiber of her being and she knew it, knew it like she knew the sky was blue and the grass was green.





	love me tender

**Author's Note:**

> this was my original draft for one of my [fanille week](http://archiveofourown.org/series/722073) prompts (the start was for first kiss, the rest was for realization) but ultimately was too nsfw for my taste to go up with the rest of the series. so!!! just bc i do actually like how it came out, here it is :^)

Fang loved Vanille. It was a fact; innate, ingrained into every fiber of her being and she _knew_ it, knew it like she knew the sky was blue and the grass was green.

With the moon hanging above their heads Fang watched Vanille rid herself of her beaded jewelry, followed by the pelt and sash she wore around her hips. She didn’t spare any glances towards Fang as she shimmied out of her clothes, folding them carefully in a single pile before stepping into the spring before them.

Fang sat cross legged on the earth and watched Vanille. Watched the way the water streamed down her back from her sopping wet curls, cherry red in the moonlight. Watched the way she scrubbed at her arms and her fingernails to get all dirt and blood out from underneath them. She moved slowly, exhaustion settling into her bones, the weight of it finally catching up to her after their day-long hunt.

It was when she turned around to look back at Fang, standing waist deep in the clear water, rivulets streaming down her torso, trailing down her chest and following the curve of her breasts before sinking back into the water, that Fang’s mouth went fuzzy, and all of a sudden the reality of the fact that she _loved_ Vanille hit her.

“Coming?” Vanille asked, her tone light, unaware of the crisis battling itself out inside Fang’s head.

And all Fang could do in response was roll her eyes with a smirk, removing her shoes so slow it was teasing, slipping out of her sari, arm bands, and top without a second thought and following Vanille into the water.

Fang never was one for shame. She prided herself on her honesty and for never thinking twice, never backing down when she wanted something, but when she dipped underneath the water’s surface she had to shake her head to clear her mind. It was silly, she thought, that she was suddenly so bent out of shape over _Vanille_ \-- her best friend, her hunting partner, her family in every way that mattered.

There was this tension in the air between them when Fang resurfaced and Vanille caught the way Fang stared at the moonlight gleaming off of her skin. Tension thick enough to cut between them, heavy and tangible.

She stepped forward and her fingers reached up, pressing calloused fingertips to Vanille’s jawline, following the water that dripped down from her hair down her neck, onto her collarbone, down over her side and dipping, finally, underneath the water’s surface.

At some point Vanille’s eyes fluttered closed and when she opened them to look up at Fang, there was a haze to them that hadn’t been there before, a melting sort of heat that kept them half-lidded and she had to look up through her eyelashes at Fang.

There was a second, a split second, where the line was clearly drawn. It was that time of night where they could stop and pretend nothing happened, that this was all a dream, that they got back from their hunt and bathed and returned to their bunks and nothing was different between them.

But then that second passed, and when Fang brought her hands back up they slid over Vanille’s side, her fingers splayed wide over her ribcage, her thumbs teasing the tender skin.

The effect was immediate in the way Vanille tensed, eyes closing and lips parting with an abrupt exhale. Her thoughts were made all the more obvious when she looked back up and lifted her hands to cover Fang’s, gently but deliberately cupping her breasts.

Fang’s chest pounded with every heartbeat but a smile lingered at the corners of her lips -- a smile that widened despite itself when Vanille used her newfound resolve to trail her fingertips over Fang’s torso before dipping below the water, following the strong lines of her hips down over her thighs, inching closer _in_ but decidedly keeping enough distance to drive Fang insane.

It was _that_ that pushed Fang over the edge, the one that divided them between _we can pretend this isn’t happening_ and _there’s no way we can ignore this_. Fang moved her hands, palms suddenly cupping Vanille’s chin and she pressed her lips onto Vanille’s. No, it was a soft kiss, really nothing more than a peck, but they both could feel the shift like Titan rumbling the earth beneath them.

Fang breathed into the kiss, lips parting against Vanille’s for a second before she leaned back in, deepening it like it was what she’d been born to do. Her hands returned to Vanille’s skin, grasping desperately, needing that contact, needing that friction, needing _Vanille_ in every possible way. She gasped into Vanille’s mouth, her breath halting in her throat when Vanille seemed to return the sentiment, the same hand sliding back underneath the water and lower over Fang’s abdomen, fingers brushing the coarse hair that awaited her.


End file.
